HMT: Unmasked
by TheMaskyFan
Summary: This is the accounts of Brian, Timothy, and Toby on their possessed and not possessed life (during and after Marble Hornets). The death of Hoodie/Brian is excluded in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Tim had finally healed his knee after his encounter with Alex. It was go time. Tim and Toby would wait in the woods while I lured Alex into the woods. I found Alex walking home at around 10 o'clock at night. He seemed surprised to see me and started calling after me. I walked backwards slowly as he began running after me.**

 **I was pursued into the woods where I found the general area that Tim and Toby would be waiting at. Alex caught up to me and I stood about fifteen feet in front of him. Then, I heard Tim sprinting right into Alex. I moved forward and crouched at the end of Alex's body as Tim proceeded to grab a rock. Tim sat on top of Alex and tried to throw the rock down on Alex's head, but Alex pushed his arm away.**

 **Toby watched in the distance as Tim began to strangle the life out of Alex, but we both saw it. It was standing off about twenty-five feet away from Alex staring at us; it was bargaining on our souls to leave immediately. Tim and I both saw it at the exact same and decided it was best to just leave and finish the job another day. I cannot recall what Toby did.**

 **I could hear Alex yelling as we ran out of the woods. We left him shocked, but he knew darn well why we did what we almost did and he is lucky that thing saved him. I would not bargain on why the Operator is keeping Alex alive, but I know that this will be his demise before I die at the hands of an unmasked Tim. I better use him wisely before he decides to try and control his possession state. I know what is going to end up happening with Tim and I better not change my fate of death unless I do not finish what I started. Then will I only accept my death.**

 **I cannot remember what happened after I left the woods, only waking up in my makeshift house in the woods the next morning. Sometimes I ponder what happened afterwards as this is one of the only memories that the Operator has wiped from my mind. I may have done something that weakened the Operator and it decided to remove this instance permanently. I met with Ticci that afternoon and we planned what we would do once we lost Masky. We knew that Totheark would likely collapse at that point.**

 **Now, it is July 17, 2010, the day after our first attempt to stop Alex without being under the influence of the Operator. My condition is increasingly getting worse. I do not know how I have suddenly gathered so much about the Operator in the last four years, but I have and now it is taking its toll. Now it is time to focus on more tragic issues, like stopping the Operator's reign on Earth.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I was sprinting as hard as I could. I do not even know why I was because I should have known that I cannot escape it, no one can. Once you are entangled in his universe, you play by his rules and his ways or you will get it knocked into your head as he possesses you constantly. I sprinted until he teleported right in front of me. I fell to my knees before him, the Operator.

"What do you want!?" I yelled as I began to spasm and fall into a coughing fit. I coughed uncontrollably until I passed out. He had possessed me yet again. I fell into a dream-like state in which everything I did while possessed was played in my head, like a dream.

I watched as I stood before the Operator, possessed, before falling backwards as a clumsy mess. I slowly got up and started running out of the woods. I got into my car and drove off. The dream cut and returned to myself smashing in one of Tim's windows. I dived through the window and started strangling Tim to the ground. I pushed Tim down, and ran through his house. I knew, immediately, that the Operator was looking for something.

I started digging through his cabinets before Tim came from behind, knocked me in the back of the head, and made me fall to the ground.

"What do you want? Who are you?" Tim asked as he reached for my mask. My dream got fuzzy as I was teleported elsewhere. I was, now, in some woods somewhere. My dream started going dark as I woke up from the possession. I was coughing bad before the Operator appeared and started throwing me against trees before I fell to the ground unconscious.

I woke up that night with an ear-piercing headache and blood in my hair. I had realized at this moment that this was no longer a disease, it was an epidemic. This was no longer a game, it was life or death. I had push forward. I had to stop the ark.

I wobbled over to Toby's hideout in Rosswood Park and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so I kicked in the door. There was no one there.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked aloud. Suddenly, loud footsteps were heard and I dove into Toby's hideout. Outside wandering around was none other than Alex Kralie.

"Where are you Brian? I know you're around..." I heard Alex call. I noticed that he was carrying a metal pipe. I had no choice but to sneak up on him and disarm him. I snuck out of the shack and began to follow Alex, hiding when necessary. The soft breathing of Alex could be heard and the loud crunching of his footsteps on the dead leaves. I virtually made no sound, but faint crunching and little to no breathing sounds.

I quickly approached Alex and stole his pipe. He turned around, holding a camera, before I clocked him in the side of the head with his own pipe. He fell to the ground, like a rag doll, and landed with a loud thud followed by approaching footsteps.

"Who goes there?" I asked into the woods. I got no response.

"I am armed!" I said louder. Suddenly, I heard running and out of the bush jumped none other than Ticci Toby.

"Oh, hey Hoodie. I see you have dealt with Alex. I would've put a hatchet in his neck if you didn't show up to save the day," he said breathing heavily.

"Any ideas why he was looking for me?" I asked Toby.

"I got none for you, sir," he replied.

"Well, I figured he would be looking for Tim because he knows that Tim is Masky and Tim tried to crush his head in with a rock before the Operator appeared and interrupted the scene," I mentioned.

"Yup, that would make sense. Alex seems to be working in mysterious ways literally right, dot-center in the middle of the radar," Toby replied.

"Yes and I am not far from the middle," I remarked.

"What happened yesterday? I saw you break into Tim's house and you never came out from what I saw," Toby asked. I explained to him exactly what happened from running from the Operator is being flung against trees and waking up with blood in my hair. Toby definitely had a hatred toward the Operator and the Operator damn well knew that. I, also, mentioned that I had some severe back pain and a throbbing headache.

"That son of a bitch Operator piece of shit... I would murder him if I could get close enough without passing out and getting possessed," Toby remarked with anger.

"I know, I know, but we haven't found a legible way to kill the Operator, so we'll have to deal with it until we do find one," I replied.

"Now what do we do?" Toby asked.

"I need to upload another Totheark entry, then we can head out and look for Jay," I explained.

"Alright. I'm going to go. You know how to reach me if you get into any trouble," Toby replied.

"Okay, see you around," I said walking off. I returned to my house and began to have a serious coughing fit. I scrambled for my pills. I ended up getting them and taking them before anything serious happened.

"Where are you... You ancient bastard," I whispered to myself. The Operator suddenly appeared before me. I was forced to collapse and listen.

"I have plans for you, Brian. They will not be freed from the ark and you cannot stop the epidemic. Roses are red, violets are blue, unfortunately it is too late for you," the Operator said before teleporting off. I started to have a seizure and I began coughing out stomach acid and too much blood. It felt as if my insides were coming up through my throat. Not to mention, the ear-piercing ringing in my ears.

Suddenly, it all stopped and I was able to rise to my feet. I decided that I was unable to upload a Totheark entry that night. I had to rest to avoid radiation poisoning. I had encountered the Operator too many times in a week that week.


End file.
